Electronics systems (e.g., servers, storage systems, switches) include removable electronic components. The various removable electronic components can be inserted and removed without the use of external tools. When the removable electronic components are inserted adjacent to each other into an electronics system enclosure, some usable volume for the module can be sacrificed in order to accommodate integrated interlocking features such as levers, cam surfaces, and cam pins. The volume lost may not only include where the interlocking feature is located, but also along the entire length of the removable electronic component that passes over the volume of the interlocking feature during insertion and removal of the removable electronic component.